The disclosure generally relates to a power converter and, more particularly, to a control circuit capable of stabilizing an output voltage of the power converter and a control method thereof.
A power converter may operate at a discontinuous conduction mode (DCM) or a continuous conduction mode (CCM) to supply required power to a load and to improve energy efficiency of the power converter.
Generally, a control circuit of the power converter configures the power converter to operate at the discontinuous conduction mode when the load is a light load, and configures the power converter to operate at the continuous conduction mode when the load is a heavy load. However, when the load condition is closing to a switching boundary between the two operation modes, a traditional control circuit repeatedly switches the power converter between two operation modes. In this situation, it easily causes the circuitry loop of the power converter to be unstable, thereby resulting in unstable output voltage.